kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Kings (Campaign)
"Is it not clear that all good things belong to whoever has strength to hold them?” : '- Xenophon, ''Anabasis ''(Cap 3) ' Hellas, 323 BC. Land of the gods. A world of legends. And honour. Freedom. Justice. Commerce. Philosophy. Democracy. Wine. Refinement. Civilisation. Since the arrival of the Greeks in Persia, Hellas has been the envy of the world, thanks to Alexander, the greatest Greek the world has ever seen. Through blood and terror, Alexander nevertheless granted the Greeks a taste of an even brighter future as a nation, poised to be the glory of Europe and Asia, enjoying influence throughout the known world, reaching from the very shores of the Gauls and the Iberians, all the way to the very snowbound mountains of India to the east and even in the halls of those sworn enemies of Hellas, the Persians. Yet, it seems that Eris and Enyo harbour dark designs for the Greeks' sacred homeland. With Alexander's recent passing in Babylon, Greek unity and freedom are being dismantled by the monarchical Diadochi who disquietingly have no qualms about carving up Hellas now to suit their ends. Worse, the Diadochi and their ilk are not the only threats to Greek freedom and peace, too, for beyond the shores of Hellas, darker forces are amassing. Across the dark washes of the Tyrrhenian, Rome and Carthage challenge Hellas' maritime hegemony. The hills beyond Thrace and Cappadocia are haunted by wild barbarians. The Persians, conquered but not broken, seethe and chafe under Seleucid tyranny. War is coming. All plans for this campaign are located here: http://kingsandconquerors.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:A_Tale_of_Two_Kings_(Campaign) Regions by Geography Image:kingtale_ctw.jpg poly 49 43 199 43 280 155 266 177 217 178 49 261 Italia poly 280 155 266 177 217 178 49 261 116 275 187 367 480 390 584 390 652 333 564 192 526 218 528 163 560 124 447 90 371 124 342 156 Hellas poly 584 390 652 333 564 192 526 218 528 163 560 124 447 90 371 124 342 156 232 42 608 44 Sarmatia poly 49 261 114 318 99 390 49 390 Africa desc none :Hint: Mouse over the map to access the atlas entry for each relevant region. Kings & Conquerors: the Hellenistic Era explores the paradoxical Classical West, where valiant honour and cultured living intermingled with savage depravity and venomous intrigue, allowing the player to relive the glories of classical history - or change the fates of nations altogether. A time when kingdoms were built on the valiant courage of citizens as equally as they could be on deceit and vengeance. A time when pirates, shepherds and merchants could dream of becoming princes. A time when the world's first empires began to coalesce and take form. A time for KINGS & CONQUERORS. Factions Playable *Antigonids (based on Macedonians) *Epirotes Non-Playable *Chremonidean League *Achaean League (client state of Antigonids) *Romans *Carthaginians *Gauls (based on Arverni) *Dardanians (based on Getae) *Syracusans (based on Pergamenes) *Ptolemaic Egyptians (Emerging faction - takes control of Rhodes when Chremonidean League is defeated) Scenario-only *Macedonians (based on Pergamenes) *Antipatrids (based on Bosporans) *Sabellians (based on Achaean League) *Independent Poleis (based on Chremonidean League) *Odrysians (based on Getae) Campaigns Because it is a simple tutorial, there isn't a great deal of coding, other than coding required to restrict your movements. Gonatas sub-campaign Antigonos' campaign would start off with him in Greece supporting the Aetolians in their attempts to hold off the Celts at Thermopylae and Delphi: *"The Galatoi have struck deep into the sacred heart of Hellas, and must be stopped before they can rampage any further. *So far, our allies have managed to hold up against the Galatoi at several points in the mountains, but they are wavering. It will be up to you to turn back the tide before all of Hellas is crushed." This 1st scenario should be one where you are asked to capture a Celtic settlement and to use it for your own good. It will ask you to use Defensive doctrines at the Meeting House to fend of a Celtic attack, as well as the use of your Patriot's abilities to push back the foe. The next scenario would require him to drive off the Celts and claim the Macedonian throne. *"Although you have managed to halt the march of the Galatoi through Hellas, a sizeable number of Galatoi still continue to infest Macedonia. *Exterminate them all and claim your place as master of the hosts of Alexander." This second scenario now concentrates on the use of Offensive capabilities, and how they affect you. Once these two scenarios are finished, the whole map is unlocked, allowing the player free rein to advance and attack anywhere. Pyrrhus sub-campaign This campaign introduces the concept of special buildings. Following his landing in Italy, Pyrrhus will need to set up a forward command post. Players are expected to learn the difference between Social Policies, and the many new buildings that Kings & Conquerors has to offer. Later, Italy will be lost, and Pyrrhus will be forced back to Greece to collect wealth to continue his wars in Argos. *"The Greeks of Italy are often at war with each other, and need a strong leader. You may well be the one to provide them with the leadership that they lack." *Because of meddling by the Romans and the Athenians, the Greeks of this land are suspicious of our motives, and even question our provenance. Use your troops to make an example of any resistance in this area, and build it up into a traditional Greek polis, and instigate democratic measures to reassure the local population. The Romans and their traitorous allies won't leave you alone, however, so you must be prepared for a long battle. *"The Achaeans are the sorriest flea-ridden excuse of the sons of Atrides to infest all of Golden Greece. Their lands and their holdings will do better in our grasp." *A civil war has broken out in both Argos and Sparta. We would be well advised to send troops to restore order and profit from it all. Take the city of Argos, and then install a system of patronage to win over the patrician caste to our cause. At this point, Pyrrhus should be killed (though in the Epirote campaign Pyrrhus would survive this and then get complete freedom), and the rest of the campaign would involve Antigonos' wars against the Chremonidian and Achaean League. Category:CtW